Swept Under The Rug
by That's the way I roll
Summary: Zeranda Academy was founded in the mid 1700's. It was closed in the late 1800's after a girl mysteriously died in her common room. Now, as the school reopens, the students are going to see the past doesn't like to be swept under the rug... NO MORE OC'S!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - **Hey guys! This is my second OC story, as some of you will know :)xx Mishuku is still going, don't worry, it is in progress right now, chapter 3 is on the way, it's about 1/3 done right now :)xx  
This OC story is an Academy stroy, as they are really cool and I love them :)xx Submit your OC's people, I won't be accepting for long :)xx

**PLAGIARISM - **Guys, there is a plagiarismist on our fandom, with a story called 'the one place you can't escape'. It is a copy of - The Frost Experiment by Indigo Shade, and needs to be taken down! So please, report it :)xx

**Full Description - **Zenranda Academy was founded in the early 1700's as a school for trainers and coordinators alike. It was closed however in the mid 1800's after a girl mysteriously died in her common room, with no trace of her left behind. Now, as the school re-opens, Leona and her friends are going to learn that the past doesn't like to be swept under the rug...

**OC form:**

Name -  
Nickname (if any) -  
Age & Birthday (please put age and birthday by year)  
First year (11-12) -  
Second Year (13 - 14) -  
Third Year (Leona's year, 15-16) -  
Fourth Year (17-18, last year) -  
Personality -  
Looks -  
Height & Build -  
Clothes:  
Normal -  
PJ's -  
Uniform (school colours are black and white, with some colour allowed for accserories: eg, hairbands, broaches, belts, etc. Anything formal allowed, shirt, balazer, blouse dress, the only rule is they all must have a white tie with the school cest in black on it) -  
Coordinator or Trainer (it doesn't make that much differnce, but it's good to know) -  
Family and History -  
Home Region -  
Extra -  
Pokemon (one only, no Ninetales or Arcanine, unless you are the person who knows they can have Arcanine, please :D):  
Species -  
Personality -  
Attacks -  
Extra -


	2. Getting there

**A/N - **Sorry guys, I know I said I'd update on Wednesday but I got distracted with school work (BOO!) But now, enjoy chapter one :)xx  
**OC's**- All OC's have been accepted, and all are introduced in this chapter :)xx  
**Ties and Pokemon -** Ok, after I posted the OC form, I cahnged my mind about how many pokemon someone could have, it's now only one. I gave everyone the first pokemon on their list, if there's anything wrong with that, PM me or say in a review :)xx  
And, school ties have a BLACK BACKGROUND with a WHITE CREST, I got it the wrong way around :)xx  
**Zeranda Academy - **There is a link on my profile for what Zeranda looks like, it is the house of Alice in Wonderland, the one that Alice's fiancee the Lord lives in :)xx

* * *

**Chapter One - Getting there**

**~1849~ **

A single pair of footsteps echoed down the empty halls of Zeranda Academy. Or what used to be Zeranda Academy. Now, it was just an empty, meaningless building, that held nothing but memories.  
Wandering up the fancy staircase, my feet automatically took me to the room that I had been in constantly for the last few months. Walking over to the bed, I sat on it, running my hands over the unique, decorativepiece of furniture I was sitting on.  
Every single four-poster in the Academy was made specailly for the first ever students at this place. Thisparticular bed was my personal favourite; I had slept on it when I attended the Academy, I had instantly fell in love with the twirling, patternedflowers engraved on the side, my friends had all been jealous when I had jumped straight on the bed, fighting two of them off with a pillow. The other beds were pretty too, in fact, it was obvious that some of them were made by much more talented hands, but for some reason, this bed seemed to have a strange yet pleasent feel to it, you could sense something whenever you went near it, and it gave most people butterflies.  
But now, this bed, along with hundreds of others, would be left vacant in a souless building, with nobody around to maintain them, or anything else. Sighing, I got up off the bed and walked back down the staircase and to the door.  
Looking back over my shoulder, I took one last longing gaze at the Academy, before closing the big glass paned doors, once and for all...

**~2011~**

_Leona's POV_

I leant out the window of the train, trying to get a closer look at the Academy. Ninetales shoved herself up beside me, probably more interested in the Pidegy flying around outside than our approaching future.  
"Leona, get your head in here, we got to get ready!" I felt someone grab hold of my back and pull me back into the carrige. Stumbling back, I flopped on the seat, narrowly missing my friend's Arcanine.  
"Ren!" I cried, struggling to get up. Blushing slighty, Ren picked me up off the floor, her Arcanine mirroring her actions with my Ninetales, who had managed to get her self trapped under the seats.  
"Sorry LeLe, but we'll be there soon!" she said, grabbing our suitcases of the shelves. "Here," she continued, searching through my case and throwing my uniform at me.  
"Thanks!" Laying the dull black and white items out on the floor, I began to take my short dungarees off.  
"Um, is this a bad time?" Screaming, I jumped back, suprised by the male voice.  
"Avery! Me and Ren told you to stay out!" I scolded the dark-skinned guy, trying to hold my dunagrees up at the same time.  
Blushing, Avery backed away. "Sorry gals, I'll just go..." as he closed the door, I heard him snap back into his 'guy form'.  
"GOD DAMN IT SZAC!" Chuckling, I imagined Avery's face as he yelled at his friend with the split personality. One the one hand, he was a child-like joker, but on the other he was a rebel, always challenging the 'higher-ups' as he called them, and was sly and voilent when angered.  
As their footsteps faded away, me and Ren continued to change. Pulling on my black mushroom dress, I half-heartedly tied my black school tie with the white crest around the neck off my white, three-quater sleeved blouse. I grabbed a hairband out of my bag, and wound my hair round it loosley, letting it form itself into a messy bun. I began to sort my bangs and pull a few strands of hair out of the band here and there; Ren giggling at my efforts.  
"You're so girly Leona!" teased Ren, pulling my black 'heels' out of my bag. Snatching them off her, I put them on over my black tights.  
"Ren, I lived on a ranch for the first twelve years of my life, I am not girly. Besides, they're one inch tall Ren. Don't worry, I'll still be shorter than you." It had been a long running knowlegde between me and Ren that short people were the best, but that didn't mean that Ren wanted to be the smallest, she was more than comfortable being a good two inches taller than my tiny 5'2 frame.  
Checking over Ren's uniform, she had definatly gone all-out tomboy. She had a plain white button up shirt with a dull grey sweater over it, the school tie attached around her neck, a black plaid skirt and loafers, with light blue legwarmers.  
"Are you going to go all black LeLe?" asked Ren, as she pulled her strawberry blonde hair into her usual plain ponytail.  
"Nope." I said blunty, pulling my golden locket out from under my blouse.  
"I always loved that necklace..." mused Ren. A bark from her Arcanine brought her back to reality, as he scratched at the door. Without thinking, I opened it for him, and he raced out of it, Ninetales on his heels.  
"Shit!" I cursed, grabbing Ren by the arm and running after them. Swerving round all the other students on the train, I kept track off the two large pokemon in fornt of us. A small boy rounded the corner, holding a Sealeo in his arms.  
"Watch out!" Ren called, but before the boy could step out of the way, Arcanine and Ninetales swamped him with kisses and cuddles, forcing him to the ground.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" shrieked Ren, crouching doen next to the kid, trying to bat our pokemon off him. Grabbing them both by the bandanas they wore around their necks, I pulled the off the boy, struggling to hold back the big, furry balls of energy.  
After Ren had helped the boy to his feet, she took Arcanine by his blue bandana and held him, whilst I kept my grasp on Ninetales pink one. After they'd calmed down at bit, we let them go, and they entertained themselves by pulling at each others tails and ears.  
The boy looked no older than eleven, his reddish brown hair was messy, shoved under a floppy green cap, and his blue eyes shone with childhood innocence.  
"That's ok!" he said, still smiling, even though our pokemon had left muddy footprints all over his white school shirt. "These pokemon are really cute anyway! They're fully evolved, it's so cool! When Sealeo's fully evolved, I won't be able to carry him like this."  
The kid seemed like a ray of sunshine, he reminded my of my little sister, Billie-Jo, but much less annoying.  
"I bet Sealo will evolve real quick, I mean he's already evolbed once, right?" praised Ren, she adored kids.  
"Yeah, but the first time was easiest and I'm a coordinator, I don't like battling, I like it when everyone gets along."  
This kid got better by the second. A male coordinator? One in a million.  
"I'm a coordinator, but Ninetales is evolved and AWESOME!" I practically sang, as I gave my pokemon a huge hug, dragging her away from a confused Arcanine.  
The boy laughed, stroking Ninetales head. "She's really cute." Aracnine shoved himself inbetween the two, earning him a nip off Ninetales, but a petting off the boy.  
"My name's Toboe Romonova by the way." he said after he'd finsihed fussing over our pokemon. "Who are you two?"  
"I'm Leona Littlewoods, and that's Ren Hale!" I said, maybe with a little too much enthusiasm.  
"And we have got to go!" For the second time today I felt a hand grab me from behind and drag me away. He threw me infront of him, and I soon realised thta 'he' was Szac. "Captian says we'll be arriving in a minute." Ren looked up at him, shaking her head.  
"He's not a Captian Szac, this is a train, not a boat." Szac just shrugged and walked off to catch up with Avery, who was in a more than akward position...

_Avery's POV _

I tried to keep my cool as I edged closer and closer to the wall of the train. A very skinny brunette girl was trying very hard to get my attention. Her black school skirt was extremly short, the only constellationwas that her white socks were knee legth, but that still left a large patch of bare skin on her thighs. She had a Honchkrow perched menacinglyon her right shoulder, it glared at me as it's trainer leant foward, invadingmy personal bubble yet again.  
"I was wondering, since this is a new school, I might be able to show you round..." A cough came from my left as my three friends approached to save me from this mad woman. Trying to regain some of my cool, I crawled out from under the girls arm, and strutted over to my mates, pounding Szac's fist, pulling Ren's ponytail, and ruffling Leona's hair.  
"Avery!" she yelled, hitting me unnecessarily hard on the back of the head. "I just sorted that out!" Smiling, I watched as she got Ren to help her redo her hair, twisting it up and forcing it back into the band. Girls.  
"Hey babes." Supressing a groan, I turned around, expecting to see the flirty girl next to me agian, but she was no where near, she must have changed targets... to Szac. "I was just telling your friend here, since it's a new..."  
"Excuse me, but you five need to get your suitcases and get ready, we'll be at Zeranda in a few minutes." A pretty brown haired girl came down the isle, a purple Haunter floating along behind her. Leona's Ninetales walked up to sniff at him, and as she approached him he gave her the scariest look he could muster, scaring Ninetales, who hid behind Leona's legs.  
Sceptile looked the pokemon up and down, seemingly under affected by the pokemon's Mean Look.  
"Haunter, stop it!" snapped the girl, causing the pokemon to melt back into a neutral state. Exaiming the girl over, I saw a shiny red badge on attached to her short sleeved blouse.  
"Head Girl?" asked Szac, fiddling with the badge as he read it. "We haven't even started school yet. How can there be a head girl?"  
"Oh my gosh!" cried Leona, clasping her hands together. "Can you travel in time or something? Did you steal the badge from the future? Or were you head girl when the school was first open, and you travelled foward in time? Or maybe..." The girl smiled akwardly, clearing her throat to interupt my mad mate.  
"No, when I sent in my application form, this came back with the acceptance letter." she explained, stepping away from Leona slightly. "So, just get ready to go, we'll be getting off soon, bye." And with that the girl walked off.  
"See you later then!" Szac shouted after her frowning, letting his more aggresive attitude take over. I grabbed his arms before he could swing at her.  
"Calm down dude, she's only trying to help." Szac started into my eyes for a few seconds before shaking y hands off hiself.  
"Whatever." he mummered, pulling at his grey short sleeved hoodie and throwing his eared hood up over his shoulder length red hair. "Let's just go and get these bloody suitcases." Following Szac back to our carriage, Ren approached him, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
"Szac, do you think they'll let you wear your normal clothes? It does say formal clothing..." Szac interuppted her.  
"It's grey isn't it? Plus, I have the tie." he said, shoving the black piece of material in the short girls face. Huffing, Szac spun around and stalked off to the carriage. We waited for him to unload his own stuff before retreving ours.  
"Hopefully he'll be in a better mood later, we wouldn't want Poochie being kicked out a school before he gets in the doors." Nodding, me and Ren followed a chattering Leona out of the carraige just as the train pulled upto the platform. "This is going to be great!" squeled Leona, hugging Ren. I couldn't help but agree...

_Chrysander's POV_

"Ryo, the train's stopped!" I called to my friend, as he struggled to pull his huge suitcase out of the small door.  
"I'm trying Sander, this stupid suitcase is stuck though!" Yanking at it, the bag came unstuck, sending Ryo flying across the isle, bowling at least three people over. Trying not to laugh, he leant down next to the closest person he had hit, offering a hand to help.  
"You alright?" he asked, his blue eyes full of concern. The boy stumbled to his feet, brushing his long black hair back. Once he was straight, he stood nearly a foot taller than 5'4 Ryo.  
"Yeah dude, I'm fine." he said, brushing himself down. HIs pokemon, however, had other ideas. The Luxray jumped at Ryo, growling and baring his teeth, electric energy sparking from him. Flygon flew in front of Ryo, flapping his wings madly at the threat. Gallade took a step in front of me, ready to stkre if needs be.  
"Luxray, stop it." said his owner, just as laid back as ever. Glancing between Ryo and his owner, the electric pokemon slinking back behind the tall boys legs, eyes still locked on Ryo.  
"Glad you're ok mate! I thought I was in some serious trouble then!" said Ryo laughing, he thought it was funny now he knew the guy wasn't dead or something.  
"Thanks." said the guy, leaning on his suitcase. "The names Jimmy. Jimmy Carmichael. But most people call me Drake." A confused look spread across Ryo's face.  
"Uh, Drake?" he questioned, trying to make any kind of connection between the name and the nickname.  
"It's my middle name. I like it better." Ryo nodded, making a small 'o' with his mouth.  
"Makes sense." he said bluntly.  
"Ryo, come on, leave your destruction and let's go! Unless, you wanted to come with us Jim?" 'Drake' (aka Jim) gave me a cold look, he obviously really didn't like being called Jim.  
"No thanks, I prefer to be on my own..." he mumbled.  
"Nonsense dude, you're coming with us! This is a new school, it's brutal!" I said, throwing my arm round his shoulder. "They always pick on the loners..."  
"I'll come with you if you never touch me again." Lowering my arm, I grinned akwardly, as Ryo chuckled to himself behind me.

_Caityln's POV_

Me and Lexi pushed our way through the crowds, never leeting go of the link in our arms, Liepard padding along at my side with Janovy sitting on her back. There were tons of people all crowded around, no one giving each other the space to move, all eager to get to this new school.  
To be perfectly honest, I hadn't exactly wanted to come here. I'd have rather stayed at home with my father and four brothers, I'd looked after then for such a long time, it was like a second nature. But Lexi had convinced me to come with her, saying I 'needed time' - whatever that meant.  
As we wandered closer and closer to the Academy, the whole beauty of the place came into view.  
It was a gorgeousplace, the brick-work was a beige kind of colour; it was hard to tell in the dark, and bright, warming lights poured from every window. There must have only been three floors, but it looked so long and wide that it could easily hold every resident of Unova.  
The grounds were even more impressive, the grass was a emerald green and large, leafy trees lined the boundaries, going for miles past the back of the grand building. I could only imagine what beauty's hid behind the white glass doors.  
"Are those roses in that bush at the front?" asked Lexi, observing the tinest detail as usual.  
"Oh yes Lexi, it is so obvious now!" I joked, rolling my eyes. I took my suitcase and ran towards the building, dragging my curvy friend behind me.  
Lexi's stringy black hair whipped back in her face, as I yanked her across the grassy yard, and my braids flew around, occasionallycoming back in my face and knocking my black-rimmed glasses off balance.  
"GIRLS! STOP RUNNING AT ONCE!" barked a voice from behind us. A tall, thin, elderly woman came up to us, dressed completly in black, from head to toe. She looked like she had a bad smell under her nose and her eyes were like a black, souless void. "Desperate to get to the school are we?" she asked, pacing around us as she did, her Sableye following her round, snapping and snaring at Liepard and Janovy. "Would you be as eagar to get into DETENTION!"  
"No, miss, but we were running for a reason, miss." I looked at Lexi, we really had just wanted to get ot the school, but when she winked at me, I decided to play along.  
"Yes miss, we were... er..."  
"You see miss, there's a boy down at the station, he's fallen and hurt himself pretty badly, and we were looking for the nurse?" Lexi had always been the deceptive one out of the two of us, I had always been the trustworthy sweetpie, nice, but not exactly useful in this kind of situation.  
After a few moments of silence, the old woman stood still, glaring straight into Lexi eyes. "Then you'll need floor one, corridor 7, room 152." She dropped a key into Lexi's hand, who immediatelygrasped it firmly. "And don't be late for introduction!" And with that, the hapry walked off.

_Josh's POV_

Me and my two friends, Tuenli and Aqua, were scouting through the grounds, trying to find where the enterance to the Academy was. Instead of somebody coming down and meeting us, they had expected us all to make our own way, and it wasn't long before we had gotten lost on the way from the station to the school.  
Tuenli was storming around angrily, her Infernape jogging along beside her, trying to grab at her hand and calm her down.  
"How the hell did we get lost in the school grounds?" she yelled, not at anyone in particular. "It's the first bloody day, and we've gotten lost. Already. What does that say about us, huh?" Aqua seemed to be looking a bit more on the brightside.  
"Tuenli, pacing isn't going to do anything. We'll just find someone and ask for help." She and her Pikachu had been gazing around for a while, trying to convince Tuenli to let them find help, but she was having none of it.  
"Aqua, if we got lost, so will everyone else!" she snapped, kicking at the ground. "We need to find the door on our own." Aqua sighed, sitting back down in the grass, running her hands through her wavy black hair; she hadn't had time to straighten it that morning.  
Suddenly, without warning, Tuenli marched off in a random direction, head held high and shoulders back.  
"Tuenli, wait up!" called Aqua, standing up with Pikachu in her arms, racing after her. I followed, Espeon at my heels, her silver neckchief billowing in the wind.  
"Tuenli, think about this." I said as I caught up with her. "If we go wondering off, we'll be more lost, if we go back the way we came, we can find someone, and ask for directions." Tuenli stared at me, nostrils flaring.  
"I don't need anyone's help!" she snapped, turning to walk away. I watched her as she wandered off, Infernape desperatly trying to turn her around.  
"Come on Aqua." I said, grabbing the girl by her arm. "Tuenli will catch up." Aqua looked between me and Tuenli, before sighing and standing up.  
"If she doesn't and she gets eaten, and I'll blame you." I smiled, walking back towards the station with Aqua, hoping we wouldn't be that late.

_Kusa's POV_

There must have been over eight-hundred kids in the main hall of the school. The hall was golden and white, with a big, grand marble staircase at the centre, where the headteacher stood, his arms opened wide, welcoming us all.  
He was a middle aged man, who was quite short and plump, he had a balding head and a short, brown goatie. He was red in the face and gave off a fatherly feel, which made me feel a thousand times safer.  
After a few hours passed of meaningless welcomes, the headmaster began to seperate us into our rooms. He started with the first years, sending them off in small groups, the he started on my year. A few groups in, I heard my name mentioned.  
"Second year - Samatha Dames, Charley Leon, Lola Pippson, Eri Smithe and Kusa Suoh - you five will be in Room 317, please make your way up, and settle down for the night."  
Three of the four other girls wandered off together with the keys, they all seemed to know each other already. The other girl seemed strange, she was ghostly pale, with long, white hair, and white eyes, with golden flecks in them. She didn't seem in ayway bothered by the lack of friends she had, in fact, she looked like she was more than happy on her own. However, I wasn't.  
Skipping up to her, I introduced myself.  
"Hi, I'm Kusa Suoh!" I said heartily. "And you are?" I waited for a response, but when none came, I tried another question.  
"So, where are you from?" Again, silence. I pouted, vowing to try one more time.  
"Why did you come here then?" The girl snapped her head around, staring straight into my blue green eyes.  
"Because I'm a blooming madwoman, and I'm here to be cured! What do you think?" I was quite taken-back by the girls rudeness, however, I wasn't in a position to make any enimies.  
"Oh. Well, do you like Houndours? I have a Houndour." The girl didn't smile, but I could feel some kind of emotion shift within her somewhere.  
"Yeah, they'e cool. Delcattys are better though." I smiled for her this time. For some reason, getting even these few words out of this girl seemd a huge accomplishment. Only time would tell if it really was...

* * *

**Ok, that's it :)xx Tell me if I got your OC right, even if they're in Mishuku :)xx R&R:)xx**


End file.
